Unlikely Companionship
by AliceInBloom
Summary: She was innocent to him, a girl in the throng of people he actually felt something for. Rorschach/OC.. sort of. REMAKE.
1. Meeting For The First Time

**AN; This is a repost of my other fiction up on here. Oh yes, I know people may of liked the other one but a fellow FFian said that I was taking it to fast and they were right. I actually re-read it a few times and it was BS. So please enjoy this re-write! I hope that it;s much more detailed and easier to follow. **

**DISCLAIMER ; I do not own the Watchmen! But I do own my OC who has to come by a name.**

**-----------------**

I seem to find my gaze on him again. He's nothing special, just a man that walks the streets with a poster that is nailed onto a peice of wood. More or less he's a hobo because of his garb but I can see something in him. He walks with an air that he knows something but you can never tell when you see his face, which is emotionless and freckled, with eyes that always seem to pierce you with how utterly sad they are. I sigh as I look down at the food I had ordered. It was something spicy, I think curry with rice, except it seemed to be un-appetizing then. Pushing the dish away I gently call over a waitress and ask for a container so I could bring it home. Maybe my mother would want to eat it... Looking back out of the window, I find that my eyes seem to stray to the man with the bright orange hair, the hobo that always catches my eye when he walks passed me. He looks up then, which causes my cheeks to flare in embarrassment.

The waitress is back by then, with my food in a container and a brown bag with the Gunga Diner logo. Smiling in embarrassment and paying for my un-eaten food, I then find myself walking towards the park before I head back to the dingy little apartment that I live with my mother. I'm not sure on what made me have the urge that day but I'm entirely grateful. I never would have gotten to talk to the hobo with the stoney face. And furthermore, he was sitting at the bench I usually occupied when the little old lady that fed the pigeons wasn't there. Blinking, I stubbornly (although my face is almost as red as the curry in the bag) sit besides him. He doesn't say anything, but he goes to stand.

I find my voice then, "Wait!" In a fascination I watch as he falters for a moment, looking back at me. "Uhm..." Don't lose your edge woman! Keep it together.... "Would you like to have my leftovers? I uh, I know it may seem odd for someone to offer b-but it's not poisoned! It's uh, fresh and--," flustered I hold out the bag to him, eye's closing so I didn;t have to watch him leave and think that _I_ was the crazy one. I feel relieve when the bag is gently taken from my hands but I re-open my eyes the hobo with the ginger hair is gone. He either ran or I had had my eyes closed for a long time, but it didn't matter. I felt as if I had helped someone for a day. And then I remembered something. I was going to give that food to my mother.

Except I don't care and I'm girinning until I make my way to the little apartment. My mother is face down on the couch like usual, little TV blaring. I look at the small contraption for a moment to take note that Adrian Veidt is on the screen, smiling coolly at the world. Rolling my eyes I couldn't help but feel annoyed as I turned it off. It was just wasting electricity. Looking up at the wall I then take in the time. It was only four in the afternoon but my mother was smashed. Gently I reach down and take the bottle of whiskey that is clung to weakly in her delicate hands. I then take it to the sink to pour it out, but I feel myself falter for a moment. When she wakes up and found her bottle gone I was surely going to have something thrown at me again. It was then that I wondered why I even cared. She was going to drink herself to death in a few years anyway. So... why did I care? Sure, before my father left she was completely fine, if not a tad on the loving/physcotic side. I just guess that after he left that she turned to the bottle.

Setting the bottle down on the counter I look around to see what I should clean before she wakes up. There is seriously nothing though so I head for my room to grab my PJ's so I could take a shower. Stepping into the bathroom, I find myself looking at myself in the semi-grimy mirror. I take in my features. My low self-esteem seems to go lower as I point out the flaws in my face and body. I'm plain to look at with dull brown hair and dull brown eyes, thin pale body and everything inbewteen. But people in my school seem to get a kick out of me. But come on though! Who _wouldn't_want to make fun of this? I was just a pitiful looking sight. Even more pitiful with what little clothes I even had, the over-sized out-of-fashioned shirts and pants and skirts, with grey sneakers. Looking away then I angrily turn on the shower and take a long one, one that turns cold. I feel like I'm useless. I know I'm not though, I have a talent. It's one I like to hide though. I can sketch.

Rubbing myself dry, dressing and brushing my hair out I then enter my little room with the little bed that I've slept on most of my life. It's lumpy, unkempt but it;s something to sleep on during the night. Flopping down, I look out of the window only to feel myself cringe. A large poster of some product from Veidt Towers. Some type of new perfume. Why is this near my window? Makes me feel like I'm too poor, especially with how fancy the poster looks with the beautiful woman on it. Sighing, I turn around so I don;t have to witness it. How utterly... _discriminating_ it felt to be looked down upon, tempted. I think I was going to find a way to tear down off that wall even if it _was _uberly high up. Now though, I would sleep because my body was aching for it.

------------------

When I wake up the next morning, I find my mother leaning against the kitchen sink. She looks pathetic with how she looks so pale from the hangover that I know that's pounding through her skull. The older woman says nothing to me though, even as I go to the bathroom to get her some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"I'm going to get ready for school, you going to be ok while I do that?" All I get is a nod as she gulps down the two substances.

Brushing my hair out, getting dressed in my uniform, grabbing a breakfast bar, I then make my way out to the streets of New York to my bus stop. It's a bit odd when I get there because all of the kids I work with are standing off to the side as a--- oh holy crap it's the hobo! He sits on the bench some of us occupy in the morning, but he's haggard looking this morning. Did he not find a good place to sleep last night? Probably not with the death glare he gives anyone that comes near him. Since I'm used to that type of glare from drunken eyes, I sit besides him anyway. He looks a bit surprised for a moment. Except for the fact that the look disappears and he sits stiffly besides me. It's like he's forcing himself not to move I notice as his jaw clenches lightly. It's when the bus comes that when I get ready to go onto the bus, that I stop and look back at him.

"Have a good day." And he gives me a light twitch of the head that I consider to be a nod.

It was after those two days of small interactions with him that I didn't see him for a few days. Heck, I didn't see him walking across the street from Gunga Diner like he usually did, holding that sign like a trophy.


	2. Not A Whore

**AN ; So uh, it's not as popular as the other version o_o Ah well! I'm going to keep posting the chapters anyway . because I know at some point someone will like my craptastic work.**

**DISCLAIMER; If I owned them I would be making more comics!**

**------------**

I can't say that today was a good one. I mean, here I am clutching a bloody nose because a girl decided that I was 'being a whore'. And I think I'm slowly snapping as she continues to rant and be a bitch. Glowering up through my hair, I suddenly lung forward, tackling the one who had attacked me. I pound on her face, knuckles becoming raw as flesh is on flesh. She's bleeding, I'm going absolutely bonkers as I feel everything blur out my vision as blood starts to splatter on my clothes, her face and my own. The next moment I'm being pulled off, strong arms clutching at me as I lash out. It's then that I take note that I'm sobbing.

"Bitch! You BITCH! I would never touch that infected fuck you call a boyfriend!," I feel myself collapsing against a chest that's heaving, just like I am. And then I'm sitting in the nurses office with a pack of ice on my face. The nurse is tsking as the principle is trying to talk to me. I feel proud then. I'm not exactly sure on why I do but I do and I'm grinning as my nose is slowly numbed. I just beat the hell out of a girl that always caused everyone else grief. The one who was the actual whore of the school. The one I saw fucking our physics teacher last month so she could get a good grade.

An hour or so later my mother is in the building raving up a storm. She's cursing out the principle and the parents of the girl that I had beaten the shit out of. Said girl was sitting besides me with a wrapped up head. I grin over at her, a look she doesn't like as she glares at the wall. Looking back over to the door, my mother storms out and grabbing my arm, drags me out and away from the school. But as she stops at the gates, turns around, looks at me... Her arms are suddenly around my shoulders in a hug. I blink, but don't hug her back. Even if she's grateful for some odd reason, I still detest her with my entire being. She was still a pathetic person... Looking away from her I then rub my nose, scrunching it. It's painful.

"Well, I have to go back to work honey, you just go home or to whereever you like," I then feel a peice of paper slid in my hand. "Go get yourself some lunch too, ok?"

Nodding I start to trek my way to a different location. Not the park nor Gunga Diner, but to a small little shop that sold comic books and little toys. I feel myself stop though, just a foot away from it, right in front a small antique shop I had never noticed before. Oddly enough I see something in the window that catches my eye. It's small, black and white and it's perfectly symmetrical. Kind of like those inkblot test things made by... oh what was his name? I really didn't know nor did I really care. Squinting at it, I look around for the a person that could be working here. Suddenly a dusty sounding cough comes from the back of the store and a middle aged man comes out. He wears a pair of thick, square glasses (that make him look like an owl), in fair shape and has clothes a typical man of his age would wear (tan khakis, long sleeved shirt with a sweater vest over it).

Maybe it was then that I noticed that my palm ached. Looking down at my hand, I find myself gasping lightly as blood seeps through my fingers. Opening quickly I look at the money I had been given and gasp again. It was a fifty dollar bill. Why would my mother give me so much money? Looking back up the man looks like he's about to pass out at the sight of my bloody hand.

"Errr, sorry...," I stuff the money into my breast pocket and then hide my hand behind my back. And then I feel conscience because I may still have dried blood on my face from being punched in the face earlier.

He then starts to have this little spaz attack. "OH no! Hold on, let me get a wet towel for you so can clean that up!"

A few minutes later after that I'm cleaning my hand, sitting on a little bench on the side of the store having a conversation of the war that had recently ended about three years ago. Times were still tough but things seemed to look up at times. Jobs were getting a tad easier to find, but all of the people that had come back from the war in awe and fear. After all, Dr. Manhattan had helped end it earlier then it may of. Smiling for the first time a while I then find my gaze going back to the perfectly symmetrical trinket that lay in the little show case near the cash register. I ask the clerk what it is. He explains it in no time, saying that it's just some little pin that had been owned by some old rich guy back in the 1800s.

"So yeah, I'll give you a discount on it if you like it that much...," he trailed off as he went behind the counter, pulled the little pin and set it near me.

Standing up and walking towards it, I pick it up with my non-hurt hand to get a better look at it. It really _is_ a beautiful little pin. Cheap too considering it was from a time when I didn't even exist. And upon further inspection I notice four little diamonds on it. Placing the money on the counter almost zombie like I then blink rapidly as I'm handed back change. The towel had been set down as well by then. I can barely say anything then as I then say a thanks before I'm walking back out onto the street. Pocketing the pin then I slowly make my way to a hot dog stand to get some food.

Paying for the hot dog, I then begin to eat it as I start to walk towards some unknown destination. I somehow find myself all the way near my apartment. It was also then that I noticed it was dark outside. How long had I been wandering around? Or had I been talking to the clerk that long about history that happened before we both existed? Sighing, rubbing my tired eyes I then slowly make it my way home. My mother had given me money before hand, I had treated myself to a pin I would probably never wear, and now I was back at the place I hated going to the most. Damn... why couldn't I be in a semi-stable home? Walking up to the building, I say a quiet hello to Horace, the clerk and 'security' of the building before going up several flights of steps to the little two bedroom apartment. Somethings off though. Really, really off.

Even though my mother was the worst type of drunk I knew that she would at least close the door when she was bombed. Adrenaline suddenly rushing through my veins I walk up to the open door way tentatively. I felt like my world crashed down heavily upon me then. There, on the couch that was always way to visible to the door, was my mother with a bottle in her hand and blood pouring from her body in a slow little stream. The next thing I know I'm walking backwards to the stairs I had come back up. Breathing heavily I then find myself running.

My legs don't seem to want to stop even after they start to burn like fire. Gasping, I find myself tumbling onto a bench in the park. I don't notice this though until after I'm sitting back up, sniffling, numb. Tiredly I then look around out in the darkness to take in the city that I had sworn to hate until I got out of it. I scorned it even more after having to see that flash of real life horror film. Aching all over I then take note that if I died tonight it would be a pity. I never got to truly live. It didn't matter though seeing as how I would probably just be another bum out on the street. Then again, at least I could go huddle with the ginger haired hobo. He seemed to be in many places that I usually found myself.

When I begin my trek back to my apartment, police are around the building. Horace is standing there with a puzzled look as the police ask him questions. When the older man spots me he then rushes over. The routine of are 'you ok?' and 'do you have a place to stay tonight?' are asked. I nod. I really don't care on where I sleep tonight. Just as long as it's not with Horace... that perverted old man. When the police notice my appearance in the flickering light of the street lamp they shake their heads. They probably think I'm riff raff. Which I'm not.

After awhile the police leave, though a few stay just in case the killer decides to 'come back', I then find myself walking back to the park, to the bench in which I was used to and find myself actually sleeping there. But after awhile I find myself being woken up by a man in a mask that swirls symmetrically. I'm not sure on what happens next, since everything blurs like hell in my vision... except that when I wake up the next morning, I'm in a bed and in a large t-shirt I don't remember having.


	3. Feeling Like A Dirty Ragdoll

**DISCLAIMER; If Rorschach was MINE, I would be making him do things no man thought he would!**

---------------

The room that I'm in is plain, simple and clean. It looks like a man had decorated because there's no frill or pretty colours, just pristine white walls, with a dresser on the far side while a window with a closet close by. Yawning, I faintly know that I should be suspicious and flipping out but I feel calm, at home even. Reaching up I then tentatively feel my nose, which is sore and throbs painfully at the contact. Hissing I then pull away quickly. That's when I take note that my uniform is on the dresser and that a mirror mocks me with my appearance. And let me tell you... I look like shit with a black and blue nose, scratch marks on my face, hair like a rats nest. It makes me start to laugh until I'm crying.

The door opens then. Looking up from my sudden crying I stop to take note that it's the man from the antique shop. Eye's widening in surprise I then feel like laughing again at the odd irony of the situation. His eyes seem to search my being. It's not a perverted look though, more like a father checking up on his child. Feeling awkward then I look down.

He's the first one to speak. "Well uh, I know this may be _awkward_ but Rorschach came here and dropped you off late last night." He rubs the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. "I cleaned you up too... Had blood all over your face again."

Rubbing my eyes I then yawn again, staring at him blankly. I'm too comfortable and numb to really reply but when I do it's a rasp that sounds like someone who just came out of a coma. "Thanks but why did _Rorschach_bring me here? Isn't he supposed to be a the local nut job who kills for 'justice'?" I think that's when I remember the swirling mask in the blur that had been my night last night. "Oh shit he _did_ bring me here! Oh holy mother of Jesus!"

Head pounding then I then begin to rub my eyes. Oh shit. Oh _shit_. The realization that my only welcoming family member was dead had suddenly attacked my brain and the urge to vomit at the flash of blood behind my eyes made it even worse. Leaning forward onto my hands I try to calm the shaking that is quickly taking my body like a bad storm. I seriously think that shock is taking me over, the numbness escaping me, feelings of anger, sadness, and denial taking over everything. Gasping I then attempt to stand up. The urge to see if it was real came over then--- but oh theres arms around me to stop me from falling. I bury my face into the cler--- no, he had said his name was Daniel Dreiberg, right?

It takes me about an hour to pull myself together. Daniel allows it, patient as he seems to be. We had somehow ended back up on the bed though and I feel my cheeks burning like fire in embarrassment. His cheeks seem to be a pink as well.

"I'm sor-sorry Mr. Dreiburg, I think I went into shock there for a moment." I wipe my nose on the oversized shirt. If it's his, I'll clean it with my own money later. "I-It's just that I had a shitty day yesterday. My m-mom was killed."

"I know, Rorschach told me." Sympathy shines in his eyes. "If it's any consolation, I think he may of found your mothers killer. Actually, yeah I think he did because it was on the news a bit earlier. They said that the man that was made out to be the killer died even more grue---" Blinking at him, I may of looked blank because he himself stops in an instant. He then coughs nervously. "Errr, well there's a clean towel in the bathroom you, why don't you take a shower?"

Nodding then I wipe at my eyes again, feeling exhausted all over again. My mind was reeling though on the new information. So the swirling black and white had been _Rorschach_? As in, that guy everyone feared, thought was crazy, killed for a living, Rorschach? By the time I had come back to reality Mr. Dreiberg had gone from the room. I think he said something about making lunch for me... Shaking my head I then stood up slowly, shakily and made it towards what I believed was the bathroom. Actually, the door was open so it was very easy to say that it was. The tub and toilet made it easy to spot too.

Not really caring for the decore, I just instantly went for the tub. Turning the nobs until the water was alright for my skin, I took off my shirt and my underthings (at least he left those on!) and literally slipped into the tub. Yelping and sputtering in surprise, I attempted to right myself up. When I couldn't in the next for moments I just laided there with hot water pouring down my face and body. It was refreshing yes, but I felt like I was drowning. Which I might of been because Mr. Dreiburg was drying me off like a child. He didn't complain though as he helped me down stairs. Mr. Dreiburg was so utterly nice to me, that it was difficult to eat the bologna sandwich he had made me.

I just guess I'm not used to people being nice to me or even showing that they care. It was literally a foreign thing to me after being with my mother for so long. I knew that woman had ruined me the day she picked up the bottle, slapped and said it was my own fault my father left her. But she was gone now, wasn't she? She was dead now. No more scornful words when she was drunk, no more _drunkenness_ to come home too... But it was probably the fact that she wasn't going to be in the apartment anymore that bothered me. (Or had it been seeing her dead with all of that blood pouring from her?)

Mr. Dreiburg helps me back up to the bedroom he is allowing me to stay at. He faintly tells me that I can stay here until things get better. Which I hope is quick because when I feel my head hitting the pillow, I realize that Mr. Drieburg has seen me nude. And all I can do is blush until I fall asleep again.


	4. Not Bad Looking

**DISCLAIMER ; I do not own the Watchmen. Alan Moore and that other guy do! **

**------------------**

Two weeks later I'm standing in a cemetery with a rose held in bitter hands. Mr.-- Daniel is standing besides me like an older brother would, hand on my shoulder the entire time. He's helped me so freaking much that I can't thank him enough on the way back to hi--- _our_place. Yup, thats right, Daniel asked me to move in with him for the time being. It was really nice of him, if not entirely unexpected. I'm grateful.

Father Jordan is done his prayer by then as I come out of my blank reverie. The old priest then asks if I have anything to say on her behalf. I shake my head no and begin to walk away from the small crowd of people that had gathered here. Most of them had been work friends, some general, drink buddies... Shaking my head, I then look over at Daniel. He seems to be a bit sullen.

"Well... this may be odd but I think I knew your mother," he frowns. "I-I may of, I'm not too sure."

Shrugging I continue to his car. "Doesn't matter, all of the willing people she had as friends were there and even if you did, I highly doubt she would remember. Probably would of been drunk." Wow, did I seriously just try a dose of dry humor? Rolling my muddy eyes I then open the door and slip in. I then watch as Daniel comes in as well. The loud, squealing purr of the car hits my ear, then the sound of some old 70s music comes next.

Daniel starts to drive away and after a few minutes, when we get by the park, I ask to be let out. It's the green clothing, large sign and orange hair that catches my attention. Practically jumping from the car I sprint over to him, but as I get close I'm tripping, falling-- caught by oddly strong arms. Breathing heavily I look up and find myself grinning up at the hobo. It must be very awkward that a girl like me would even be happy to see a man that looks likes he's been through hell and back. One thing that I notice though is that his face is clear of stubble and he smells a bit better. Weird...

"H-Hey!," Grinning still I stand back up (oh dear God my cheeks are burning with embarrassment right now!) and brush out the wrinkles from my black dress. Which by the way, is new and I shall keep wearing even after my mothers death. It's too pretty not too.

Walter only raises an eyebrow at me then, but his eyes wander for a moment... to my chest. Then I remember that I wore the funny little pin that it pretty much perfectly symmetrical that looks like an inkblot. He stares for a few minutes longer before walking off. Although he stops for a moment to look back at me, like he was waiting. Blinking rapidly I catch up and walk besides him (a tad) awkwardly. I'm not sure on where we were going to go but the silence we seemed to be stuck in was oddly calming.

Soon we were at a small chinese restaurant. The sign was red, gold and faded, with a cow on it. Walter leans his sign on the side of the building that has definitely seen better days and goes in.

He stops for a moment though, "Stay here."

Nodding lightly I entertain myself with his sign. His choice of lettering is bulky and simple and square. The sign shows that he is at least litterate enough. A few minutes later Walter comes back out with a brown paper bag. He's obviously bought food. Walter then picks his sign up and begins to walk away. He must obviously know that I will follow because I do, _almost_ keeping up with his fast pace as he walks to another destination.

After many twists and turns, I find myself up on top of a rooftop with him. The day was clear and oddly beautiful, even if it was chilly and supposed to be sad. Walter hands me a container. Opening it, I smile lightly to find lo mien inside. It smells heavenly, like it had been home made instead of that fake crap my mother had usually gotten for me before she was smashed. He then shoves a fork in my hand as well.

Our fingers brush for a split second. That second though was all I needed to find out what his hands felt like. Rough, calloused, well used, most likely hard labour. I don't mention it though as I plop down onto the gravelly roof to start eating the lo mien. Walter sits besides me, about a foot away. I can tell he doesn't like to be touched because now that I peak up at him... he looks disgusted. It disheartens me but I'm not going to try and understand. I mean, I can kind of tell he has trust issues but lately he's been putting up with me. I have no idea why either, am I special or something?

I must of been deep in thought because I hear my name being called all of the sudden. Blinking, I look down at the lo mein that seemed to have been suspended in air for the past few minutes.

"Alrighty then, how long has that been there?" Looking over at Walter I put the noodles back into the container and set it down at my feet.

"Few minutes." A noise that sounded like a 'hurm' then came from him then. "Why... do you," he seems to think for a moment. "Hang with me?"

The new lingo makes me stare at him for a moment like he's a crazy man. Which he might be, except for the fact that he's stable enough to be speaking to me like a normal person. Errrr, except for the broken sentences that come from him. Black and white kind of (does that make sense?).

"Well... I don't know really, " I say truthfully as I look at my hands.

Walter 'hurms' again and finishes the noodles. And then I say something I didn't think I was capable of.

"You know, your not bad looking." And I can tell this startles him because he looks alarmed. "I mean... er, it's not like I'm looking at something unwanted..." Cough. Look away in embarrassment.

Oh jesus I'm a trip! Telling a hobo guy you barely know that he's not bad to look at. And it was true though. He had nice high cheek bones, a nose that fit him, a few freckles, fair complexion, (blank) brown eyes and lips that were nice enough (and would probably look nice if they turned up).

"Should go home now."

I'm really good at ruining things. Walter takes me from the roof, through more various alleyways and I was brought to the park. He doesn't say any type of 'goodbye', just leaves me there. Gahhh! What in the world have I done? My 'compliment' just ruined a potential friendship I could of had with that hobo. Then again... it might of been a good thing that it stopped. Daniel would get worried and something bad could of happened, right?


	5. He Saved Me Again

**A/N; Wooo! Next chapter! Haha, anyways, someone pointed out that I never explained on how Walter even told my OC his name. Well... that was my fault, I forgot to do it and I'm sorry about that. Gahhhh I really don't like when I do that! But yeah, thanks for pointing it out! **

**DISCLAIMER; If I owned, Rorschach would be married to me.**

He sits there in a dazed manner, staring at the wall before him with a blanker look then usual. His mind is racing though, a swirl of thoughts so overwhelming that it had made him sick earlier. His mouth still has that pungent taste of vomit. Running a hand over his face he finally looks up and out of the window of his apartment. It is getting close to night... but that familiar urge to go find the girl was at the edge of his mind. Her words still whirl inside of him. Cheeks flushing the dullest of pink he then sighs, gets up and makes his way out of his apartment by the fire escape when the whorish landy lady decides to come by and starts to pound on his door. Her voice rings out like an annoying screech, high pitched and annoying.

_Disgusting pig woman_, he thinks as he climbs effortlessly down the latter. _Too much like whore mother. _He then finds himself stopping for a moment as a familiar voice rings out, then a laugh soft and gentle. Walter tries not to look, but those blue hues of his wanders quickly. And she is there, pale and innocent with his old vigilante partner. His face goes hard then as he looks away, body jerking to go the other way. The sight of her is too much as his breast stirs. It hurts but he needs to block out the emotion that makes him feel like vomiting again. It was then that, as he came up to his hiding spot for his 'real' face, that Rorschach came out and Walter Kovac's went back into hiding within the protective shell of his mind.

The emotions were smothered then as well as he quickly went on his way to go about his business, to see that the filth of the city be put to its knees by his (twisted) justice.

-----

Daniel has decided that I need to meet Hollis, a father-type figure of his but I said no, that I would walk him to his destination and just return home. After all, there was still enough light for me to walk back to the town house we both occupied. But right now Daniel was talking my ear off about how Hollis did all of this great stuff when he was younger. It was fairly exciting, but I could care less what a car mechanic did with his spare time.

When I let him off I instantly turn around and begin my trek home.

"Be safe!," Daniel calls after me, voice shaking ever-so-lightly.

"Don't worry Dan, I will be!" I call over my shoulder, grinning. "And thanks for the mace! I think it'll help if someone tried to screw with me!"

It wasn't until the second alleyway that I had to pass through when trouble hit me hard in the face. A man, a very tall one with a stupid hair cut, comes out of freaking _nowhere_and leers at me like I'm a piece of choice cut. Now, I'm too pretty. In fact... I feel as if I'm the opposite. I'm too plain with mousy hair and brown eyes, pale skin and a pudgy little body.

"Heya good lookin," he sneers out. "Comin' my way?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, I instantly put my hands in jacket pocket, like I was too cold. Which it _was_ cold but not that biting cold. "No... actually I was going my own way."

He's grinning then, a twisted thing to behold for my eyes (which feel as if they should just burst into flames. Seriously! This guy was _ugly_ and he _had_no alibi for it.) "Nah, you were definitly going my way babes." And suddenly I'm too frightened to move as he begins to stalk towards me. Mouth going dry, trembling, I stare wide eyed as I'm being pressed into the brick wall. A knife is pressed up to my stomach.

I feel as if I'm about to black out. No scream seems to want to come out nor does any type of action as I hear that dreaded noise of a zipper being pulled down. A hard object is pressed to my thigh. I feel like I'm about to vomit. Am I about to get raped? Well... I think I am--- and suddenly a figure comes out of nowhere, the sound of skin against something padded comes to my ears. But that passes as I look over a smaller figure is beating the shit out of the overly tall man. Breathing heavily, my legs seem to stop working as I slid to the dirty ground.

I look away when I finally see the larger man on the ground, Rorschach over like a predator. A sickening snap indicates he won't be breathing anymore. Looking up, shaking I watch as Rorschach then walks up to me. He is breathing heavily and by how dark his outfit is I can tell there was a lot of blood involved within that fight.

_"Girls shouldn't be out at night alone,"_ Rorschach states, voice low and gravelly. _"Up now, will walk you home."_

Then, for some odd reason he picks me up and cradles me. I guess didn't move when he told me to get up? Blinking in surprise I look up into that swirling mask and then find myself just staring like a moron. Once again Rorschach seems to be helping me. Why would he be doing this? He know's Dan somehow... but like, just.... _why?_ I'm not a special person, I don't have connections nor am I important. But here he was, here _I_ was, being carried like a child back to the townhouse I now occupied with my new companion.

Rorschach sets me down upon the steps then. He kneels besides me. _"Have a key?"_

Nodding shakily, I reach into the pocket of my jacket to retrieve the key, which is attached to a small, cheaply made little stuffed toy. Rorschach lets out a sound that sounds sort of like an 'eenk' as he takes the small piece of metal. The sound of the familiar click and opening of the door signifies my tired mind that it is opened. Things get blurry by then seeing as the stress of having a knife and some random thugs wang near my privates was getting to me.

I'm out like a light.

------

Daniel wakes me up, his face is lined with worry and his voice is frantic. He's saying my name over and over and I faintly hear my own voice telling him to wake me up later.

"-- but are you OK!? Rorschach is here again---" I feel my senses dull again. Then reappear. "-- That thug didn't do anything _bad_ did he!?"

And then, _"Daniel, body too stressed. Let her rest for now. Ask later."_

"But--."

_"Daniel. Let go."_

And things are silent again until I wake up in a few hours. I yawn, stretching like a cat on the couch. A blanket has been put over me, carefully. But one thing I notice is this lingering dirty, musky scent that seems to be stuck in my nostrils. It's oddly familiar but I can't place it. A few moments later I'm getting up and relieving myself in the bathroom. When I begin to clean my hands, I feel myself faltering in slight horror. The image in the mirror is something that I wish I wasn't looking at. Well... it wasn't _that_ bad... I just wish that I didn't look like such shit. I then remember that knife that had been pressed up to my stomach. Lifting up my shirt I practically fall over at the site of an actual thin line, red and angry looking.

"Holy fu---," I gasped, practically falling to my knees in shock. Grasping the side of the sink, I let go of my shirt and just breathe. It's a shocking realization that last night had happened. That that large man had pressed himself up against me with that knife into my stomach and that Rorschach had come from _nowhere_ (AGAIN).

I was beginning to think that Rorschach was stalking me.

Shaking my head I then step back (more like stumbled) and went to back down stairs. A faint scraping of chairs tells me that _two_ people are in the kitchen. Walking (still stumbling) I find myself staring at Daniel and a woman, that is so utterly gorgeous that I feel even more self conscience with my crappy appearance. It seemed like he was saying his 'goodbye' to the woman, but they stop at my presence. Daniel's eyes widen in surprise.

He doesn't say anything else then and walks around the table. He looks me over... then I'm buried into his broad chest in a hug. I feel the tears escape at the contact, falling, soaking into his shirt. When had I started to cry? When had a simple gesture such as this make me break down?

Probably when I was shown actual kindness.

"---, why don't you sit down for a moment while I show Laurie out, ok? I'll be back in a moment..." Daniel then sets me down at the kitchen table, where I just stare into space.

It wasn't before long that he was back, sitting besides me and putting an arm around my shoulder. I lean into his touch, as it feels nice. I gulp, "He helped me again Daniel... Rorschach helped me again."

I wondered then, what the vigilante was doing. Was he killing someone else for being a scummy human being? Was he... sitting somewhere, thinking? So many possibilities that it made my head pound even more.

-------

He sat at the park in the rising sun. His work had been hard tonight since his mind had been occupied with something else then the crime infested streets. Sitting back up then, Rorschach made his way back to his apartment. Though he stopped at his usual hiding spot to hide his clothing. Climbing back up the ladder to his room, he then felt his body hit the lumpy little bed he owned and the smell of the room was a familiar reminder that he was a disgusting human again. He fell in an oddly long sleep, but dreams swirled within his practically comatose mind.


	6. Much Too Drained For This

**A/N; LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. O_O I never thought it was possible for me! But here it, a long as heck chapter. I hope you enjoy and I also have no idea if I kept the canons IC the whole time. That part has always been difficult for me. **

**DISCLAIMER; I own the OC. The Canons belong to that Alan Moore guy. And yes, in my head I am married to Rorschach. **

I've drawn an owl and a scruffy, black and white mutt again. I have no idea on why, but the two completely opposite animals have this weird connection to each other. Tilting my head to the side I rip the page from the art book and tape it up to my wall. Slowly, as the months have passed by since I've been living here the walls are covered in obscured sketches. Some of them are depressing and others are romantic... Others are funny as anything. But the newest picture is something to behold, since it seems so out of place. I think it's the most detailed one I have.

Licking my lips I tear my eyes away from my obsessive pictures to go back and start a new picture. It quickly turns into a man, with high cheeks and a smug smirk. He holds a large gun and a dark, tight outfit hugs the muscled body. I think I had just drawn the man everyone knew as the 'Comedian'. A ruthless, government working 'vigilante'. But how I had known about this strange, bondage type outfit confused me. Brushing it off, I posted that onto the wall as well. Taking a long breath I shake my hand as it had started to cramp up with the effort of the charcoal that I have been using.

Daniel's voice rings up the stairs then. "Coming Dan!," I yell back. We were supposed to go on a day trip with Laurie Jupiter. The older woman had insisted that she get me some new clothing and 'doll me up for the boys'. I don't know why I would want to impress any boys, but the woman was persistent and heck, it was a few new outfits for myself. And, I think Dan liked Laurie so this could be a huge treat for him. Even though he would be the one carrying all of the clothing we got... Snickering at this image of him carrying too many bags, tripping and having everything fall out all over the street... Hopping down the stairs, I find myself in front of both adults.

"Ready to go girlie?," Laurie asks as Daniel opens the door. Nodding, I smile at her and exit as well as Dan locks the door and we all get into his car. Buckling up, I stay silent as my 'roomie' and Laurie talk of old times. It seemed to be a bit guarded though, tense even. Tuning them out I look out of the window. I almost fall over when my favorite hobo is standing at the corner, looking around boredly. When Walter looks up, he blinks in surprise at the sight of me and gives an almost non-existent nod. Waving back I smile gently. At least we didn't have to be face-to-face.

Well, actually we hadn't talked for almost a month. Leaning back in the car seat, I lick my lips, thinking back to what had caused this lack of communication. It had been all my fault, with that little compliment (at least I'd like to think it was one). When I came out of my little thought process, we were at the mall. Stepping from the car I felt a bit awkward. I had only been to the mall a few times in my life and every time I came to the huge building I had that feeling of unease. There would be people that were richer, probably better inside, as well as regular people like Daniel.

Licking my lips I walk closely to Dan, looking around at all of the stores. Some are fancy, others are filled with Veidt products and Laurie then (pretty much) squeals as she spots a store. I practically have no say as my hand is grabbed and we're practically running into it. I feel even more awkward when I'm in a _bra and pantie store_. A busty woman is then asking Laurie questions as I stare both of the women like they're crazy. Which I guess you could say that they are since I don't know what the hell is going on.

Face red and breathing heavily, I walk out of the shop with two bags of _frilly_ things. Dan is stands up from the bench he had been forced to sit down at. He's practically laughing at me while I glower at him. _Dear god she's nuts!,_ I think as Laurie babbles away about something or other. I'm then being dragged into another store, forced to try on clothing and going back out to hand Dan bags. This happens a few other times before we're back into the car and going home.

--------

"Hey! Go change into some new frills and that nice autumn dress we got!," Laurie says as she sets down the last bag for me. Nodding lightly, I begin to search through the many bags until I find some white silkies and the blue peasants dress. Laurie then leaves me to get dressed.

Stripping down to the nude, I gulp as I look into the mirror. Beneath all of the bulkie clothing is a body that I detest. Thin and awkward looking with jutting hip bones. Looking away I quickly put on the silkies, which makes my eyes travel back to the mirror. I almost fall over with how utterly _sexy_ it was on my body. Shivering I quickly grab the dress and slip it on. I'm thankful that it has elbow length sleeves and that it goes down to my ankles. Searching through through the bags again I find the new flats, quickly put those on and then head back out of my room, leaving the mess behind for later.

Laurie had gone by then, back to where ever the heck she lived and Daniel was humming in the kitchen. The sound of something crackling on the stove informed me that he was cooking something.

"Dan, I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or two." I call out, opening the door and running out. I still feel highly conscience of how I look but I feel a refusal in the back of my brain of putting back on my old jeans with the holey knees and the over sized sweatshirt I usually wore. But as I kept running, I enjoyed the feel of the dress around my ankles, how it fluttered out in the back, how I felt as if I was pretty.

All of that disappears as I see _him_. The hobo with the bright hair and dingy clothing, holding that sign with the 'End Is Nigh'. Which means it is near, just not around the corner. It was at that moment as well that he looks back, seemingly recognizing my breathing patterns. His eyes seem to widen for a moment (again) before going back to normal. Walter says nothing though and I find myself in a trance for a moment before shaking my head, smiling nervously at him.

"Look... nice," his voice is quiet and cold.

"Th-thank you," I look down and shuffle my feet. "Dan's friend got me a whole bunch of clothing today. A lot of them are dresses though."

And let the babbling commence. I told him everything, from the time we were apart, all the way to the now. I had even gotten my diploma at some point during that time (I know, I don't talk about school. So sue me.). I really think that my school gave it to me early since I had gone through so much. Or... I had to many credits. Which really, I did have enough to pass and I only had them because I _did my work_. When I stop, I find that we have all the way to an old little theatre. Walter doesn't say anything to me as he goes to the back to a door that has been boarded up. He puts his sign down and then effortlessly tears down rotting boards, kicks the door in.

I'm not too sure on why we're here, but I have the suspicion that he wants to show me something.

"Used to come here as child when whore mother would give me money." He brushes away cobwebs with one hand, while I feel his other bump into my hip. I had instantly grasped onto the back of his old jacket so I wouldn't get lost in the dark. "Saw films by Chaplin and some other film makers."

I grab his hand then before it could grasp at my hip. He wasn't trying anything, though I think he just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to bump into anything in the walls. Walter practically trips over himself at the contact of flesh on flesh. Yelping lightly, I find myself tripping then, Walter is swiveling, I'm falling into his chest... We're falling onto a dusty floor. And I find this moment to be awkward, cute even. Well, that is to say if we both weren't choking on a thick layer of dust. Sneezing away from him, I sit up (while straddling him) I shake my head in confusion. I feel Walter shift under me, one of his arms circling my waist stiffly as he sits up.

What I do next is shocking. Why this random urge came, just at that moment. It might of been the fact that we were both flush up against eachother. Or that it felt _right_ having him so close to me. I don't even know.

Feeling around in the dark I find his face, feeling it gently with my hands before leaning down. I find his lips with my own and I am still holding his face, his arm is still around my waist. Walter's grasp tightens in shock, calloused fingers squeezing as he begins to tremble. It takes a few minutes but he responds, his own lips moving with my own. We're both so inexperienced.

Walter pulls back a moment later, he is breathing heavily and I can feel the heat of his body radiating on my own through the dress. But then again this damned thing is so utterly thin, I'm surprised that it was even for sale in the autumn months. Walter shifts uncomfortably then as I stand up, feeling my lips the whole way. His own had been chapped, thinner then my own and god damn it it had felt right! The dusty air shifts then and suddenly I'm being grabbed by the shoulders and kissed again. Gasping I blink before encircling my arms around his neck.

Walter is my own height.

Walter's body is warm through the clothing as he's slowly pushing me against the wall.

Walter is trembling against me as I feel him, almost expertly, lift me up and hold me against the wall.

I can feel myself becoming excited, feeling him becoming excited, feeling him moving back and myself attacking him again with a kiss even though I'm out of breath.

"N-No...," Walter rasps out, holding me arms length then. He's breathing heavily. "Can't do this, just a child." He then lets go and walks past me. His breathing is erratic as he does so.

Blinking, I feel my eyes tear up in frustration. I just couldn't seem to control my actions around him. Even at the first time we had met back at the park... Leaning against he wall, I slid down and I cry. What in the hell was this? Was this a small, twisted romance between a hobo and a _child_?

"But I'm eighteen."

Eighteen.

No.

Eighteen in two months.

Liar.

Eighteen when your mother was murdered. Eighteen when Rorschach helped you find and instant home with Daniel Dreiburg, antique shop keeper. Eighteen when the cops left the case alone because they knew, just _knew_ it didn't matter as much as it did with everything else. Another murder, another day of god damn crime of idiots within this city. Laurie was going to be upset with me. The dress I was wearing already had several rips in it. Good thing it was dark outside. I could get home and throw the dress in a drawer as I washed up and dressed in a new nightgown. The new white one with the frilly shoulders and the low dipping, chest showing front.

Standing up and attempting to look presentable I walk out of the old theatre only to be met with Walter. His eyes are a bit red.

"Going to walk you home. Bad part of town." He then begins to walk in the general direction of my home.

"Walter..." I grab his shoulder. He stops. I can't seem to say anything else except for his name. Gulping I let him go and feel my eyes burn again.

Walter just grabs my hand and walks me home as I cry silently. Frustrated tears of confusion and agony.

_I think I love you but I could be mistaken._

I think I'm just having a mental breakdown. Too much stress, all of it coming together after a kiss that probably should of never of happened. The word 'love' and 'I' and 'you' coming together in a thought process that could just be deteriorating.

And then you're being put to bed by a hobo because once again you can barely function in his presence. And you don't let him go because your begging him quietly not to leave you alone and now you're laying besides him as he grumbles that he _really must go and do what was needed tonight._

But you're passing out now.

No, _I am_ falling asleep with him sitting there, holding my hand.

_I love you._

"Don't mean that. Can't love me, just a hobo."

_But I do, you're my almost- constant. Won't you be mine?_

Silence. I feel him shift on the bed, his hand still clasping my own and then I'm flush up against him.

"Don't mean it," he mumbles in my ear. "But... Will stay just for the night."

_Thank you._

------------

Stiffly he lays besides her, her body up against his own, the curve of her hip in his hand. He feels completely awkward. So many years he had gaurded himself from woman, all forms but here he was in bed with one that had weedled herself in somehow. The strong barrier around his heart was rusting in one spot just for her, just like it had for Daniel when they used to work together. She shifted, turning around to get better warmth. Gulping he shivered as he gripped her form more tightly. Walter was thirty now and this girl had to at least be 12 or 13 years his junior. It was so wrong that he would even be in this bed with her, in Daniel's home, holding her as she fell asleep against him.

_Uncomfortable,_ he thought in irritation.

Walter needed to get rid of himself become and Rorschach. But Rorschach was tucked messily beneath Walter because Walter was enjoying the fact that this girl in his arms could be speaking the truth.

_I love you._

He really hoped that she wasn't lying. If she was, he would be guarded again and the rusty wall would be forcefully fixed. Smoothed down to the pure metal that it needed to be. Sighing, he attempted to get her hand off of own, her other hand to let go of his shirt. But alas, it was not to be so in the next hour. In that hour he stared blankly at the wall. Which now that he noticed it, was absolutely covered in a personal 'wallpaper'. He blinked in surprise when his own face came into his sight. His features were to the mark, the shading was done almost expertly. A loving hand had done that. Looking back down at the girl, he took note that she had let him go completely.

Gently moving away from her, he then went to the window, opened it, looked at the drop... Back at the girl, then to the wall of pictures and another one caught his eye. An owl and a scruffy looking mutt. Going over he quickly took it. Stuffing it into his pocket he then went back to the window and climbed down the rain pipe. Walter blanked out his thoughts. He couldn't think of _her_ while he was out beating something to a pulp.


	7. Getting Angry And Naked Isn't Smart

**AN; Before I get any flames... YES, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING CREATIVE ENOUGH. e.e So shushles, enjoy to an extent and make me happy with a bit of critism! 8|**

**DISCLAIMER; I only own the nameless OC and the pants I wear. And dang, these pants are win!**

It felt as if he was my older brother, as he stood there at the door way, handing out candy to the children dressed up in little costumes. Grinning, I waved at them as they went back to their mothers. The laughter and innocence made me feel nostalgic. I could remember when my mother used to bring me around the suburban town my grandparents had used to live in.

"It just sets me right to know a little kid is going to enjoy a piece of candy," said Daniel. "Always makes me smile."

He then runs a hand through his hair and smiles back at me. Grinning, I snatch a piece of candy from the bowl he was using and head back to the living room. That old episode of Bugs Bunny and that funny witch was on. Her cackle ran through my ears. Daniel follows shortly after, his arm coming to rest on the back of the couch.

"So uhm, Dan, you don't think my own costume is a bit... weird?," I suddenly ask, looking over at him.

My costume was, to put it simply, Silk Spectre. Laurie had come by a week earlier and had given me a pretty well made version of the original Silk Spectre's outfit. But instead of being too er, _revealing_ as it had back then, it was covering me quite well.

He laughed. "I think it suits you well! Heck, Laurie even made more _reserved_ for you."

Shrugging, standing back up, I head for the kitchen. Daniel had gone out earlier and had gotten me some apple cider. Which was absolutely kind of him. The tangy juice was my absolute favorite at this time of the year. But before I could even get to the fridge, the basement door opens and reveals Rorschach. He stands there, panting, his body language saying that he's about to pass out. Except he doesn't, he just leans against the door, staring at me like I was some type of alien. And his 'face' just swirls symmetrically at me. Blinking at him I just stand there for a moment.

"Uhh... are you ok?" He still makes me nervous but after saving me so many times, I can't help but feel at an awkward ease around him. He doesn't even give me an answer and just sits down at the kitchen table.

It was then that I noticed he was shaking.

I make sure not to comment on it.

I didn't even need to call for Daniel because he was rushing in, instantly going into 'mother hen' mode. Dan scuttles about the kitchen getting beans and such for the vigilante. Going over to the cellar door, I shut it gently and begin to walk out. A hand grabs my wrist though. Blinking, I look down to see that Rorschach had clasped his gloved hand around my wrist. Not sure on what to do, I stand there like a moron as Daniel looks back from his sudden hen... ness. His eyes are wide with a silent wonder.

"No, need to be here for this."

And we were told of something interesting.

Which ruined the night.

Which also ended up with myself cursing Rorschach out.

Then again, at the end of his story he had made a crude comment about my costume.

He was still sitting there, right in front of me. Eye practically twitching in my irritation, I find myself ripping off the silky top that hid a thing body in a corset, along with the entire ensemble.

"AM I more of a whore _now?,"_slowly starting to take off the little black bra that kept my goodies up. "Hmm?"

Daniel was gasping, his face flushing as he gaped at me. But he didn't do anything as I took it off. Or even as I slowly stripped until I was left with just the panties and little pantie hose holders. Glaring, I then walk from the room. And I feel myself smirking. And Dan is wrapping his vampire cape around my body, apologizing profusely to Rorschach.

Damn, this was a good Halloween.

---------------

Daniel's face was still flushed a bright red. Oh sure, he had seen many naked woman (in nudie mags), but when it came to the young woman he had living with him showing her chest to a psychotic vigilante... well... that was a completely different story. He had never _known _that the shy little thing could be so straight foreword with her body.

Or that, she had one that could knock one out cold.

Though, he would have to admit that she had gotten healthier looking. He had been getting her to eat more lately and was even teaching her simple recipes for her to be able to make when he had to go out of town for business. Or when he decided he didn't feel like cooking for them both. Daniel sighed then as he slowly walked down stairs and back to his kitchen. And as he had guessed while upstairs, Rorschach was gone.

Quietly he sat down in a chair. Good lord it was difficult to live with a woman at times...

--------------

Sitting in my room, I feel my face flushed with embarrassment. Had I really just done that? Ugh, Rorschach must think I'm some common whore now. But hadn't he called me one in my costume? Groaning, I flopped down onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I had never done something so compulsively stupid before. Oh so, I had kissed Walter... but I had wanted to know what he had felt like and if he would fit in my arms.

"Hnnn...." Gripping at my pillow, I feel my lower half quiver at the memory. Ah gods I needed to just get laid. I mean... this was sad pining over him.

I don't think I could be blamed though. He was a strange man and I was a girl who just wanted... no. I didn't know what I had wanted. It didn't matter though. Huffing I sit back up, the fact that I needed to go apologize for embarrassing Dan...

But first... To change into another one of those frilly little nightgowns Laurie had gotten me. Why? Because it may or may nor distract Dan from having one of his little fits over what I had done. Getting up from my bed I then search through my drawers until I find the cute little pink one, the one with that pretty much showed my ass. Undressing from my 'costume', I then quickly slip it over. Grabbing a pair of frilly undies as well and slipping that on as well, I head back downstairs.

The first thing I take note when I get back into the kitchen would be that Dan is cleaning up. He's scrubbing the kitchen table while muttering to himself. He's just getting his frustrations out, the way he curses and mimics the actions from before. Leaning up against the doorway, I watch in amusement.

It takes him a few minutes to notice me. He looks up and his eyes widen, glasses seeming to get all smudgy.

"Dan...," I begin, feeling my face flush. "I... I want to apologize. H-He just made me blow up!" Not sure on what to say next, I clamp shut.

He sighed then, taking his glasses off and wiping them off on his sleeve. "N-No, that's alright! Just... I _know_ Rorschach can be blunt at times. Hell! He's a mean guy too..." He replaced his glasses on his nose. "Well ah... Just... Err..."

"Yeah, getting nude was _not_ the answer to his snide comment." Walking over to him, I then grabbed the wash cloth from his hand and began to clean for him. He didn't complain, but leaned up against the kitchen counter.

Several minutes later I was eating a bowl of ice cream, laughing with Dan about something that happened today at his work.

Nights got strange around here, but in the end things always turned out pretty good.


	8. Trust Me, It's Consensual

**A/N; Errrgh! This chapter is the epitome of Sue-dom. For this, I apologize but I'm attempting to get all of the main characters into the fic. Edward is going to come later though, I promise! And er, yeah... please don't complain to me about how none of this should even happen to muh character x.x I knowww. **

**DISCLAIMER; I own my OC and my sheep blanket. **

I felt myself trying to hide behind Daniel as he shook hands with Adrian Veidt. Cheeks raging with a blush, I felt a small squeak come from me as Adrian then turned his attention to me. But there was something about his cool blue eyes that made me shrink just a bit more from him. Except, as I put on a shaky smile, I scooted my way next to Daniel and shook his offered hand.

"Daniel has told me a little bit about you Ms. Clark," he then smiles that smile that makes you think he may or may not be a rapist in disguise.

Trying to look anywhere but his sparkly self, I then grip onto Daniel's arm nervously. Daniel looked down at me with a reassuring look. But, no matter on how comfortable he looked, I had this awkward feeling about the man that stood before us. And, not only that, but he just freaked me out too much to even feel comfortable around. How Daniel was even moderately 'comfortable' around this Ayran man was beyond me as well.

Adrian then began to lead us from the large office, down the hallway, all the way to another room. It turned out to be a habitat of sorts. Right then and there a large, purple cat-like creature came out excitedly. The ears were freakishly long, the tail swishing in a twitchy little pattern. It then went up to Adrian and rubbed up against his legs like a kitten.

"Hello Bubastis," Adrian purred. He then looked back at us. "Daniel, Ms. Clark, you should remember my lynx from my show, yes?"

Bubastis then made her way over to us. Getting up enough courage, I held out my hand to the bastard cat of science. She stared at me with those large, yellow eyes, tail twitching, before moving her large head under my hand. Blinking rapidly, I felt a small grin come to me as I then began to pet her soft, purple fur. Getting down on my haunches then, Bubastis seemed to take this as an invite to knock me over and lay on top of me. Surprised, I yelped out in surprise.

It wasn't everyday that a large, genetically altered cat did this to you.

She purred loudly then, licking at my face with a rough, sandpaper-y tongue. Making a face, I then pushed the cat off of me and sat up. But she made a point in moving back to my lap.

"She is usually not as playful as this," Adrian then says. "You must have something about you she likes Ms. Clark."

The way he said my last name so formally made me feel sick to my stomach.

Daniel then began to say something quietly to Adrian. I didn't hear what it was, but after about a half hour of playing with Bubastis, we left to go have some lunch at a fancy little Japanese restaurant. I ordered something called a California Roll and Daniel ordered some fried pot stickers. Adrian ordered a show.

I don't think I've ever been so spoiled by one person. But even though Adrian showed us kindness and spoiled the both of us, I still couldn't help but still feel uneasy around him. I'm guessing now that it had to do with the fact that he was the smartest man on Earth. Afterwards, after all of the 'enjoyment', Daniel and myself were driven back to our car.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again Ms. Clark," Adrian said softly as Daniel helped me out of the sleek, black limo we had been driving in. "You are an absolute joy to be around."

Right.

I barely said anything to _you_ and you want to _see me again?_You must be high Adrian Veidt! Really now... Did he think that it was going to be that easy?

"Well, uhm... Adrian, I wouldn't want to bother you or anything...," I begin. "I-I mean, I do--"

He cuts me off. "Oh no, I insist. How about two weeks from today? My schedule is free and I can show you more of the building or even my own little vacation home."

I really don't think I was going to be able to get out of this. "Err... sure?"

"Splendid! I'll have a driver pick you up in the morning."

And that was that. Blinking in confusion I went over to Dan's car and went inside. Dan then started up the car when Adrian's limo was out of sight. We didn't speak much on the ride home, but I told him of what Adrian had planned. To say the least, my companion flipped out in his own little way but a small shine came to his eyes.

Thankfully, I was able to escape Daniel and rush off to the park. I hadn't seen Walter in awhile and it had begun to worry me. I had been blocking out the fact that for about two weeks, the ginger haired man had been avoiding me. And I think that I would know that he was since he wasn't in our usual meeting places.

Sitting down on I was used too, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Today had been fantastically strange. I had gotten to go into Veidt Tower... building thing, met Adrian Veidt himself, played with his cat and had a lovely little lunch with at a very nice little Japanese place where I ate awesome tasting sushi. And... Adrian Veidt wanted to see me again. Didn't he know I was pretty much taken by a hobo?

Nope.

No one knew except for myself.

Well ok, I think Walter may of gotten the idea I was his... er, girlfriend.

Next thing I knew someone was sitting besides me. Ignoring whoever it was, I leaned back unlady-like and let out a low sigh. It wasn't until a familiar grunt came to my ears that I looked over. Walter sat there, his sign layed out carefully on the ground, himself stiff. Raising a brow at him, I then sat back up and shifted so that I could stare at his profile.

"Nice of you to finally come see me," I said quietly, almost a mumble.

He seemed to look around before looking over at me... And said nothing. Instead, his cheeks, though pink from the cold weather, seemed to get pinker. Blinking at him, I then felt a small grin come to me.

"Let's go somewhere more private, yeah? I know you'll talk to me then..."

Nodding, he then grabbed his sign and began to walk. Thankfully it was getting dark and since it was a Sunday night, most people were at home with their family or friends. Which I was thankful for since he led me to a shady little part of the city that I don't think I had ever been at. Going on the side of the decaying looking apartment building, Walter pulled down a fire escape. He then pushed me towards it.

"Climb," he stated bluntly. "Fourth floor."

And so we did, right to his apartment. I didn't know on what to think or as to why he would bring me here, but he must of wanted to show me actually did some type of work. Which surprised me to say the least. I had thought up until now that he literally lived on the streets.

Sitting down upon his bed, I couldn't help but notice stacks of news papers, signs and the fact this place smelled owl sweat and beans. Which wasn't bad, I wasn't going to complain, but I could do without all of the yelling that was going out on the other side of the door.

"Er... nice place?," grinning lightly, I watched him quickly got himself settled. "I didn't know you had your own place Walter."

"Don't know a lot of things," he said quietly, eyeing me then.

Shifting, I looked back up at him. Walter was an acquired taste to look at. Only certain people would be able to see that he was moderately good looking. I mean, not many would actually think... Ok, so he was ugly. But I loved looking at his face. It was so different and original. Not like Adrian Veidt's pretty face or Dan's hansom one. Feeling a nervous smile come to me then, I stood up and walked up to him.

Reaching down, I grabbed one gloved hand into my own. He stiffened. "Did you know it kills me not being able to see you for that long? I mean... it's cruel of you to do that." He grunted, looking down his nose at me. "I miss you... all of the time and I bet you do too." Shifting then, I reached up and went as close as I dared to go to his lips.

I could feel his hand grip my own tightly then. His breath quickening.

And suddenly... he was kissing me, urgently, roughly, moving me back to the bed. We tripped then, falling on to the lumpy mattress. He pressed up against me, his body crushing me with muscles that I could feel through the faded green suit he usually wore. Grunting, gripping at his back, his neck, I could feel myself twitching under him. Things quivered.

Walter pulled back though, breathing heavily. Just like at the old, closed down theatre, he's shaking, gasping against my shoulder. Feeling a small grin come to my lips, I lean my head against his and kiss his neck. He lifts his head just a bit then, looking at me with those blue eyes of his. They're that shade when you feel like you could swim in the ocean and be alright.

Poseidon is right besides you. Walter is right besides you.

No, he's on top of me and he's heavier then he looks. It must be the muscles that I can feel through his coat. Walter then lifts himself then, unbuttoning the jacket and sliding it off. He then reaches down with trembling hands, his fingers twitching as he brings the back of his hand to run over my cheek. Reaching up with my own, I grab it, bringing his palm to my lips.

"Why...," he mumbles out, voice trembling. "Don't... Don't understand."

Looking up at him, I smile into his hand. "Don't have to," I mutter back.

Another reason to lo-- like him so much. Grabbing his shirt then, I pulled him back down and smashed my lips up against his own. Walter pulled back though, trembling even more on top of me. He wanted it. He wanted it extremely bad. I was included in this want.

It was as we slowly stripped each other that I noticed that it was chilly. That was ok though because our bodies were connected at some point, in an animalistic rhythm. Skin on skin. Incoherent, rough, physical contact. One that made my body feel like it was being torn into two pieces.

----------

When Daniel asked me how my walk went, I told him that it was one of the best walks I had had in awhile. What he would never know was that my lower region was bruised and squishy feeling. That my hips had red imprints of fingers on them. Walking up to the bathroom, I took a very, very, very long bath to sooth my aching body.

Blowing on the mirror of the bathroom, making a heart with my finger, I thought back to the end of what Walter had said after our first er... 'encounter'.

_"Beautiful."_

He had called me that.

_Beautiful._

He thought that about me. The smallest comment was the largest compliment. I had started to cry from that and had snuggled up to him, keeping my lips to his sweaty shoulder. Walter had thought he had done something wrong and had apologized. Damn he was so freakin' adorable...

_Knock knock knock._"Hey, I just got a call from Adrian, he said that ah--- Oh, that you were both going to go to Karnak...? Bring a warm coat."

"Err... Ok?," I call back out.

Blinking in confusion, I shrugged and looked at my hips in the mirror. The red hand-print on my body had begun to change into a bruise (finally), black and blue and yellow. Who knew that a man that thin could have a grip that strong... Sighing, I pull my over-sized shirt back down. Walking from the bathroom I then go down to the living room. Daniel was reading a Sherlock Holmes novel on the couch.

Oh, such an intellectual!

Rolling my eyes I then went over and sat down next to him. Grabbing the remote I turned on the TV. Daniel looked up from his book, a tad annoyed. Looking back over at him, I grinned a little. at him.

"Ms. Clark," he creased the page, then set the book down on the table. "That was quite the rude move you have just down."

"Oh? All I did was turn on the TV... to er... Adrian's show." Well damn, look at the irony! And the muscles....

Daniel then reached over and prodded me in the side. Right in the bruised hand-print. Hissing, I grab at my side instinctively, almost doubling over in my spot. Somewhere in the pained fuzz of my mind, I feel my shirt lifting.

Enter mother hen mode.

Enter Daniel flipping out, asking if someone _violated_ me.

He can't say _rape_ or _consensually rough sex._

No, he says _violate._

Pulling my shirt back down, I huff in aggravation. "Daniel! DANIEL! It was CONSENSUAL. I _wanted_ it."

"Wha-What? How is that consensual! You have a damn hand print on your hip! How is tha---"

Putting a hand on his mouth, I gave him a stern look. He glares down at me, brown eyes smouldering into my own. Breathing heavily, Daniel romoves my hand and replaces them with his own on my shoulders.

"Daniel... I wanted it and he's a rough guy. He's... He's naive when it comes to relationships but it was ok. We wanted it."

-----------

Adrian Veidt sat in the nature dome in Karnak, a glass of aged wine within his palm. Swirling it in the glas he held he then took a sip of it. It was dry, a tangy taste and just perfect for the occasion. Earlier today a small plan had formed. The girl he had met today -the one who had been trying to hide behind Daniel the entire time- was something else. Ok, not really, but he wanted to try something out. A social experiment.

He wanted to see how the media would react to him being with someone like her. A little plain jane from across the street, the one that made guys look out of the corner of their eyes. Smirking lightly, a twitch of the lips, Adrian then looked out of the snow bound dome. The darkness that attempted to get in through the artificial light was eerie. Sighing he stood up. His staff was working over time for him to get this place ready within the week.

Bubastis came rushing from the tree's then. The large cat had a fairly large rabbit within her jaws, blood dripping from the once white animal. She dropped it at his feet, purring in pleasure, licking her furry lips as she looked up at him with those large golden eyes.

"Ah, Bubastis," he purred himself. "Good girl. You eat. I shall be meditating in my room."

Patting her on the head he then left the large cat to her new little meal. Once a week he allowed the large cat hunt a rabbit or even a coyote. A dirty little secret he kept between himself and his staff. Smiling then, he walked calmly, past his main staff members, past the pool, past the main hall, and straight to his room. His yoga mat was already there, the purple material gleaming slightly in the flouresant light.

Changing quickly to a pair of black sweatpants, he then began, his mind swimming with all of the things he could easily trick Ms. Clark into doing with him out in public with him. So easy... Such an easy little scandal....


	9. Can't Tell If This Is Betreyal

He watched with a critical eye as she attempted to sow a fairly small rip in a shirt. But at the moment, she was attempting to thread the needle. Tounge sticking out to the side, she squinted at the small hole, stick the string in. At the fourth failed triy and mumbled curse, Walter grabbed the entire thing away from her. He easily threaded the needle and began to stitch up the rip.

"Hey! Walter...," she pouted, her voice a soft whine. "I could of done it you know."

She prodded him lightly in the arm then. Looking up from the half finished stitch, he grunted and went back to work. Walter wasn't sure on why he had asked her to come over again. At first, right after their 'love making', he had avoided her like the plague. Quickly though, he found out that sleep was scarce and the urge to eat became very non-existent. Hell even going out and doing his nightly rounds seemed to be something he didn't want to do. Even beating the shit out of some thug didn't feel like the right thing.

So, after the time he was apart from her, he took initiative and went to her house (at night of course) and went into her room. She had been shocked at first, scream-whispered at him... but had sobbed and latched onto him for dear life, almost as if something else was bothering her.

_"I told you it hurts when you do that!"_

He had wanted to ask what was wrong... Instead he ended up just wiping away the tears with with his thumb and holding her tightly to his body. Grunting again, he then tied the end of the stitches and bit off the end of the string, tucked the needled into the pin cushion that was on his er, girlfriends? wrist.

"Oh wow!" The shirt was grabbed off of his lap. "Walter! You didn't tell me you were so good at sewing!" A smile came to her pale face then as she turned it inside-out, then back to regular. "Wow... I bet you could make entire outfits if you had enough patience...."

"... Used to work with clothes when I was younger. Did it for several years," he muttered.

A large smile came to her then as she reached over then, giving him a hug. Walter returned it, although still a tad shyly. Even if they _had_ gone that far, he was still uncertain on what to do. Was he supposed to hold her hand? Hug her? Kiss her? The questions were an endless headache for him, so he just went along with what _she_ did and reacted when he thought appropriate. Which was in the confines of his room or in the old theatre or at night in the park.

Gently, he kissed her forehead.

xXxXx

Daniel was horny. He wasn't going to lie, ever since he had acquired his new 'roommate', his libido had been in high alert. Especially with the fact that _she_wore those damned outfits that Laurie had gotten her. You know, the type that hugged her soft little curves, the ones that were bright and just a tad revealing.... Sighing, he groaned out as he gripped at the side table. The sudden image of Laurie and his roomie... Laurie holding his roommates breasts as they both wore the Silk Spectre uniforms. Their cheeks were flushed as they smiled at him secretly.

_"Come now Daniel,"_ Laurie purred to him. _"We want you cum for us. You know how hot that makes us both..."_

_"Yeah Dan,_" April cooed, turning around in Laurie's grasp. She then nuzzled Laurie's neck, Laurie's hands traveled to her tight little ass. _"We want you to---"_

Gasping then, he shuddered as his head flew back, a muffled moaned coming from him. Guiltily enough, this image was something that got him off most of the time. But damned if it didn't work! They were both just so... Ergh! Cleaning himself up then, he tucked himself away and went back downstairs.

Tonight was the night that he went to Hollis'.

xXxXx

Walking down the street, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Not only had we gone and done _that_again, I hadn't told Walter that I was erm... Well... Worried. It had been several days since I was late with a certain thing, but I couldn't help but feel this nagging thing in the back of my head. I was actually thanking the Lord that I was going to be with Adrian for the next few days for a 'vacation'. And that was one thing that I had told him. But instead of using Adrian's name, I had used Daniel's.

Which he believed... somewhat. He had given me a weird look, but he had nodded and told me to 'get back soon.' Thank god it would only be a week. And during that time I could use erm, some tests... Which is what I bought when I went into the Pharmacy store before heading straight back home.

A note on the fridge told me that Daniel had already gone over to Hollis'. Licking my lips, I then rush up to the bathroom. Thank God he wasn't home! He wouldn't be able to know on what was going on. Ripping open the box, I then read the directions and did what was told.

And now to wait for five minutes.

Setting down the stick I then walked out of the bathroom and got the egg timer. Setting it to the five minutes, I then set it down and went to my bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, I then fiddled with various items on my dresser.

"This feels like hours!," I screeched suddenly.

It had only been two minutes.

I then began to pace around my room, the hallway and everywhere else in the house until the dreaded 'Riiiiing' of the timer went off. Rushing towards the bathroom, I was shocked as a little pink positive sign met my sight. Staring down at it I sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh crap... Oh crap.... Oh CRAP." Dropping the stick I then rushed from the bathroom and flailed in the hallway.

If that little pee- stick was right... then I was pregnant. And if I was pregnant, then I had to somehow tell Walter.... not only that but explain to Daniel on why my stomach was growing and I had the sudden urge to eat a pickle with some peanut butter.... Woah woah woah. Alright, first thing was first, eat the strange comfort food, then tell Daniel when he got home and ask for help that I would most likely get from him.

Breathing heavily, on the brink of tears, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the items. Eating the strange combination, I sat at the kitchen table. My mind had gone completely blank. What in the world was I going to do? I seriously didn't think Walter would have the mental capacity to even accept that he knocked me up. He would think that I had cheated on him with another man.

This is myself worrying about the potential baby inside of my body, the one that could be my entire future. Tapping at the table, I looked over at the phone on the wall. Should I call Adrian? Maybe he could help me... Maybe... Maybe I should go with the fact that he was interested with me. Maybe I should stop seeing Walter and start 'dating' Adrian, and then a month later after I somehow have some wild, rich guy sex, tell him I'm knocked up? But the morning sickness and feeling like crap would be a dead give away....

Argh! I hated trying to figure this out! This is probably just a horrible fluke on that stupid pee-stick and I really wasn't pregnant and I was naturally just late from the stress of worrying about Walter---

And then suddenly I'm at the phone, calling Adrian Veidt at his home.

"Veidt Residence, who may I ask is calling?," a formal voice says. It sounds like a Chinese man.

"Erm, can you please just tell Mr. Veidt this is Ms. Clark, Daniel Dreiburg's friend?," I reply quietly.

Oh gods, I was committing the ultimate betrayal...

"Yes, please hold," he replies and I hear the click of being put on hold.

A minute or two later, a man with a an Austiran-American accent answers the phone. "Ah, hello Ms. Clark! It's been awhile since we last spoke."

xXxXx

Adrian felt a brow quirk as the girl asked him if she could come and get to know him before they even 'hung out' in the next two days. She wanted to know something other then what the television and the news paper told her about him. And so he gave a condensed, easy version with a lot more feeling in it for her.

"Oh, that's so cool! I'd heard you were with the Watchmen, but I didn't think it was possible for someone of your er, rank? in society to actually be one...."

He could tell that she was grinning widely on the other end. Too think that she was a victim to a horrible crime just a few months ago. Her mother brutally murdered in her own little apartment, Rorschach helping her out for some unknown reason, living with Dan, meeting Laurie, hanging around that dirty hobo that always walked the streets. She was interesting, but she still seemed to be dull at the same time. Almost as if she was much to used to all of this chaos that had entered her dull little life.

Looking up from the window he had been staring at blankly, he looked over to his grandfather clock and raised a brow. Two hours had passed since he had been talking to her.

_Amazing,_he mused as he stretched his legs and stood. "Well, Danni, I must insist we continue this conversation another time. I'm afraid I must get ready for a meeting that is to be in just an hour or so." He laughed lightly. "It's alright, I had a good time.... Yes, yes, I'll shall help you with finding a coat.... I insist.... No, it's alright." A small smile. She was so nervous and considerate. "Goodnight Danni, I shall come by tomorrow and we can go to a good store for one.... Haha, yes, nice talking to you too. Bye."

Putting the phone down onto it's receiver, Adrian felt accomplished. Not only had he explained his life, he had a 'normal' conversation with a fairly strange individual. Calling for one of his many assistants Adrian then asked him to find a good _expensive_store with reliable jackets within it. And as he did so, he thought back to the conversation that had just occurred. He had figured out that she had a love for Picasso and Mussolini. J.R. Tolkien and Lewis Carroll. Valeria Messalina was her personal hero for being a woman ahead of her time, a known whore who loved sex. Forced to marry young as a practical joke from Emperor Caligula to her second cousin.

Who knew that she was so well rounded.

Sighing, Adrian then began his trek to his room so he could sleep. One must look good when taking a woman out for a 'date'. Oh let the scandal begin...

xXxXx

Walter's eyes were not focused as he looked down into the alleyway. It was obvious to him that rose-tinted glasses were beginning to form. Thick and annoying. Grunting, he started his way down as a thug dragged a woman by the throat to a certain spot behind a dumpster. Seeing red then, _Rorschach_, took over and attacked head on. Grabbing the thug by the back of the neck, he threw the bastard into the other wall.

What came next was a death of a man that could of been something. Instead, he was just another punk trying to get into a gang that would get him killed in the end. Walking over to the woman who was sobbing, he stared down at her.

"Should go to defense classes," he muttered. "Don't what that to happen again... Don't want to see you here _again._"

The woman nodded and forced herself up. Not saying a word, she left and went around the corner.


End file.
